QUARTET NIGHT
by ynnabanana25
Summary: Ever wondered how QUARTET NIGHT was formed? Ever wondered how POISON KISS was composed and sung for the first time by 4 certain boys?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Uto no Prince I only own the fanfiction's plot.**

* * *

A man wearing a white lab coat and glasses, holding a clip board in one hand and a pen on the other knocked on the glass. Inside was a boy with cyan hair, the said boy opened his eyes "Ai-chan how are you feeling?" the man asked "I'm feeling fine." the boy replied and the man began to scribble something on the clip board "Ai-chan please be ready you'll meet someone." the man as he pressed a green button and the glass slid open producing steam, and the boy with cyan hair walked out of it.

A man with chocolate brown hair is driving a car on the busy road of Tokyo. "So hoooot..." the man complained as he turned the airconditioning on his car to maximum.

_Moshimo samishiku hokenduru nara moe kakete_

_Chikaku ni iku kara nayami hanashite minayo_

And the song on his radio caught his attention. Well it was his favorite song after all and in the next lines he started to sing with the radio.

_Hitori de itara warai kata mo wasureru sa_

_Hohoemi wa dareka to kawasu mono dakara_

_Nee kyoushitsu no mado mieru mirai wa_

_Hizashi abite hirogattieru wa_

_Smile at me_

_Egao wa kito ganki ni naru kikkake dayo _

Reiji continued to sing along with the radio when his phone ringed. He fished his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. It was a call from his manager. "Hello?" Reiji said on the phone "Reiji, go to Shining Agency right away." his manager, Riko Atsumi said. "Why?" "We have important business with Shining-san." "Eh, okay." and Riji ended the call.

"Earl, you're drink." "Thank you, you may leave." and the servant bowed and turned to leave. The 'earl' took a sip from his glass and said "This tastes plain." and he fixed his long blond hair. Then another knock came "Yes?" "Earl Camus you've got a letter addressed to you." and the servant handed Camus the letter, he dismissed the servant and the servant left. When the servant was gone he read the back of the envelope.

_To: Earl Camus_

_Silk Palace,Kingdom of Permafrost_

Camus rose one blond brow, he grabbed a letter opener on the side table and opened the envelope. Inside is a white paper, he opened the paper and he read:

_10/25/13_

_Dear Earl Camus,_

_I would like to invite you to come at Shining Agency at xxxxxxx. We have some proposals for you that will surely boost your popularity and benefit you greatly. We would present the proposal at the meeting. And also there we would make negotiations. _

_yours sincerely,_

_ Shining Saotome_

After Camus finished reading the letter he folded the letter neatly and placed it back the envelope. He stood up from his sit and walked the hallways. There he met the head butler of the palace and he said "Make arrangements I am going to Japan now."

A certain silver haired man sat on his couch as he switch channel to channel with his remote, but then he stopped on a particular channel. His heterochromatic eyes widen.

_"Yukuzuwa-kun what do you think would be the outcome of your next concert?" _a reporter asked, the man that goes by the name of 'Yukuzuwa' chuckled and then he replied _"Of course it would be a success. I am after all Yukuzuwa Suichiro." _the silver haired man gripped the remote "Yukuzuwa you bastard." he hissed until he his phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Ranmaru I've got news for you!"_

"What is it now?"

_"Well Shining-san called and he said he wants you to meet him at the Shining Agency at right now!"_

"I don't want to."

_"Aaaawww come on Ranmaru, maybe if you came you might get even with Yukuzuwa."_

"Don't ever mention that bastard's name."

_"Well then see you!"_

And the phone call ended, Ranmaru stared at the screen and a smirk made its way to his face.

* * *

I guess that would be it for the first chapter. I apologize if there are any errors. Plese post a review to let me know what you guys think :)

PS Just a repost from **MY** wattpad account

**re-post date: April 5, 2014**

**original publish date: October 25, 2014**


End file.
